


A Nice Evening

by Kestral



Category: Roobventure (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestral/pseuds/Kestral
Summary: The adventuring party enjoys an evening off.





	A Nice Evening

              Shenzu charged down the stairs after Sock, and turned to run out the door, but something in the corner caught his eye. He skidded to a halt, throwing up dust and maybe a few sparks as he dug his heels into the floor. There, at a dim table by himself, sat Gorgeous.

              Well, that didn’t seem right. “What are you doing over there?” Shenzu asked as he walked over.

              Gorgeous looked up as the young human approached. “Working on a new kind of fireworks. Where are you racing off to?”

              “Sock and I are going to have a dual!” Shenzu slammed his fist into his palm.

              All the energy pouring off of him seemed to fall away into the quiet of the abandoned inn. The air hung still between them as Gorgeous moved to get back to work.

              “Isn’t it kinda dark in here for you to work?” Shenzu said.

              The drow stared up at him. “Kid, I can see in the dark.”

              “Ah, yes,” Shenzu said, feeling very foolish. “I guess I—”

              “SHENZU,” Sock yelled from outside. “WHERE ARE YOU?”

              “Gotta go!” Shenzu quickly exited the situation he created.

              Gorgeous watched him leave, then went back to work. Carefully he mixed the powders with an adhesive, turning them into a paste which he applied to thin rods of metal. This new kind of firework, it would be smaller than how he normally worked, but not everything had to be the sun or the ocean, the little wildflowers that dotted wind-blown fields were plenty nice as well.

              It grew darker as the sun slipped behind the trees and the world spun towards night. Outside he could hear Tey, Victor, Shenzu, and Sock chatting with each other. Or more accurately he could hear Shenzu and Sock, and just had to assume that the quiet moments were Victor or Tey participating in the conversation.

              He finished his work, putting everything back into the container it belonged in and gathering the firework sticks into a basket. Stepping outside he breathed in the fresh night air, realizing just how still and dusty the air indoors had been.

              Shenzu and Sock both looked all scuffled up, and both were grinning ear to ear. Shenzu was wildly gesticulating as he told some story about how he learned to punch or something. Nearby Victor and Tey sat on a rock, a bottle with the Gallowsworth brand between them.

Gorgeous eyed the bottle suspiciously. He didn’t trust like that, but Tey was an adult and she could make her own choices about what sort of potions she put in her body.

Tey glanced up, looking towards him, and waved him towards the group. “Finished with your project Gorgeous?”

“Yeah. Do you all want to help me try these out?”

Sock immediately whirled around. “Yes! What are they?”

“Well I haven’t exactly named them yet. Maybe you could help me figure something out.”

“Hmmmmmm,” Sock reached into the basket and pulled out one of the rods. “This is very small.”

“It’s small so that you can hold it in your hand and then, I don’t know, wave it around or something? Play with it.”

“Is it safe?” Tey fixed him with a look.

“Should be,” Gorgeous shrugged. “They’re a hell of a lot safer than what we normally do with our time.”

Tey sighed. “I suppose that’s fair enough.”

Gorgeous passed out one stick to each member of the group, instructing them how to hold them. He turned back to Tey once they were passed out. “Could you give us a light?”

Tey took out one of her cigarillos, lit it, and then held it out for everyone to light their fireworks off of.

Gorgeous watched four dull sticks lean in towards the red glow, then a small fountain of white sparks erupted. Everyone drew back quickly, then paused to marvel at the motes of light just beyond their fingertips.

Victor gave his an experimental wave, emulating a conductor’s baton. His eyes widened at the trail of light the firework left in the air behind it. “Hey, this is pretty neat!”

“Whhhacha!” Shenzu punch forward with his. “Yaaah!”

Sock, holding hers at arm’s length, noticed the trails of light they left, and immediately started spinning at a frightening speed.

Gorgeous carefully made his way over to Tey, avoiding having an eye put out by Shenzu. She was standing a little ways back, both cigarillo and firework forgotten in either hand. “What, you’re just gonna stand there?”

Tey barely registered his presence. “I’m just enjoying myself watching the kids have fun.”

Gorgeous glanced at Victor, who was now conducting an invisible symphony. “Yeah I can see that. But there’s no harm in having some fun yourself. What is it that they say? You’re only as old as you feel?”

“Are you calling me old?” Tey gave him a dangerous looking grin.

“Well if Victor’s a kid what does that make you?”

“If I’m a what now?” Victor turned his head.

Sock crashed to the ground before Gorgeous could reply, holding her firework up to the night sky as it slowly dimmed.

“Are you okay over there?” Tey called.

“Yup!” Sock leapt to her feet, then swayed a little, her hair wrapping around a nearby tree branch to steady her. “Can I have another one?”

“I don’t see why not.” Gorgeous offered her another. “So you liked it?”

“It was so pretty!” Sock practically pounced on it as she made her way over. “Like a handful of sparks that can fly around like bugs!”

Gorgeous accepted that simile as something to run through his mental Sock-translator to turn it into the compliment she meant. “Is that so?”

“Yeah! It’s nothing like your big fireworks but still really cool! You should call it like, a sparkerwork!”

“A sparkerwork?” He looked at Sock’s grinning face, that was now uncomfortably close to his. “Yeah, I can work with that. We’ll workshop it.”

 

 


End file.
